Saindo da rotina
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Rony e Hermione foram para uma boate.


**Saindo da rotina**

Rony aparatou de frente a casa de sua namorada, chegou perto da porta e apertou a campainha pedindo que, por um milagre, seu sogro não atendesse. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu uma garota de vinte anos, magra, com um micro vestido preto colado no corpo, sustentada numa sandália também preta extremamente alta, com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e uma maquiagem forte no rosto, abrir a porta e sair de casa apressada.

- Vamos antes que meu pai me veja – disse ela puxando o namorado pela mão sem notar a cara surpresa dele.

Os dois entraram no carro do Sr. Granger e Hermione foi dirigindo pelas ruas de Londres.

- Aonde agente vai para você estar vestida desse jeito?

- Já te disse Rony...Bo-a-te – disse pausadamente para o ruivo entender – é uma típica festa trouxa.

- Típica festa trouxa? – perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas – aonde as pessoas vão vestidas assim?

Ela parou de olhar a rua e o encarou alguns segundos.

- Se quiser agente vai embora.

- Não, não, vamos a essa tal de Boiate – disse ele categórico permitindo que Hermione prosseguisse dirigindo.

Depois da garota demorar meia hora para achar um lugar para estacionar e demorarem mais uma hora na fila, finalmente conseguiram entrar dentro do prédio. Rony vislumbrou o lugar abalado, era enorme, tinha uma pista estonteantemente grande no centro, onde várias pessoas dançavam e conversavam com copos na mão. Olhou para cima e viu mais três andares lotados de pessoas. O lugar estava escuro e várias luzes coloridas piscavam rapidamente, uma música alta e rítmica tocava, dando ao lugar um ar de diversão.

- Não é incrível? – perguntou a garota com um sorriso na cara.

- É assustador – confessou Rony.

Hermione virou-se para ele com as mãos na cintura.

- Só de uma chance – ela pegou nas mãos dele – vamos nos divertir.

Ela o levou para o meio da pista de dança e começou a mexer no ritmo da música.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou o ruivo segurando uma risada.

- Aí Rony, você é um completo tapado mesmo – ela virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao bar.

- Hermione!

Ele a seguiu e ouviu a namorada pedir uma bebida ao barman.

- Duas tome-sobe.

- Duas o que? – perguntou o ruivo confuso.

- Tome-sobe, é a bebida mais famosa dessa boate.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Pesquisei na internet – respondeu ignorando a cara confusa que ele fez – Dizem que você bebe e ela já sobe.

- E você quer beber isso?

- Já que estou numa boate vou fazer tudo o que de estar numa boate permite – disse cruzando os braços.

- Como ficar bêbada?

O barman colocou duas tacinhas com um liquido azul florescente na frente deles. A garota pegou uma e bebeu de uma vez fazendo careta.

- Agora é sua vez – disse ela colocando a taça de frente a ele.

- Eu não vou beber isso.

Hermione deu de ombros, pegou a bebida dele e bebeu de um só gole.

- Uhullllll! – ela gritou levantando a taça vazia.

O garoto olhou para o lado preocupado com o que as outras pessoas poderiam estar falando do comportamento dela, mas ninguém parecia reparar nos atos de Hermione, a única coisa que percebeu foi os olhares furtivos de vários homens às pernas dela.

- Que babacas! Ficam olhando como se você fosse um pedaço de carne.

- Vamos dar o recado – a garota meio zonza pela bebida, passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele.

- Que recado? – perguntou voltando seu olhar para ela.

- Que estou acompanhada.

Dizendo isso ela o beijou tão ferozmente que seus dentes chegaram a se bater. Não contente puxou os cabelos dele para trás com toda a força, mas não desgrudou seus lábios, aprofundou ainda mais colocando suas pernas envolta do corpo do garoto – o prendendo.

- HERMIONE! – gritou ele quando ela se separou para recuperar o fôlego.

- Você está chato hoje – disse brava tirando suas pernas envolta dele e indo para a pista de dança – Não me segue! – gritou apontando o dedo indicador para ele.

Rony observou assustado ela ir para a pista e começar a dançar empolgadamente.

Ele virou para trás e encarou o barman.

- Que bebida vocês tem sem álcool? – perguntou Rony.

- Coca-cola – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Ta, me dá um desse aí – disse estranhando.

O barman lhe deu uma latinha, Rony a abriu e começou a beber. Ficou admirado como os trouxas sabiam fazer bebidas, essa era realmente ótima.

Ainda saboreando o liquido, Rony voltou sua atenção para o lugar que Hermione estava. Cuspiu todo o liquido que estava em sua boca quando viu cinco urubus envolta de sua namorada. Estavam dançando tão colados a ela que o ruivo tinha certeza que a garota poderia sair grávida dali.

Não controlando seu ciúme saiu aos trôpegos em direção aquela orgia.

- SAIAM DE CIMA DELA!

Gritou, mas nenhum dos cinco rapazes se esquivou de Hermione. A reação pareceu ser inversa, além de dançarem colados, agora passavam a mão por todo corpo dela.

- SAIAM DE CIMA DELA OU EU JURO QUE USAREI MINHA VARINHA!

Os cinco jovens pararam de dançar e o olharam para o ruivo dando gargalhadas.

- Minha varinha – disse um.

- Então usar ruivinho, quero ver – gargalhou outro apontando para o meio das calças de Rony.

O ruivo, com as orelhas vermelhas, puxou Hermione para fora da pista deixando os outros cinco ainda fazendo piadas sobre a varinha.

- Isso foi engraçado – disse Hermione rindo.

- Eu devia ter estuporado eles – disse bravo.

- Não devia não, senão responderia um processo por ter lançado feitiço num trouxa sem um motivo válido – retrucou ainda rindo.

Rony se surpreendeu ao ver que mesmo bêbada Hermione ainda lhe dava lição de moral.

- Eu não precisaria lançar feitiço se você não estivesse se esfregando neles.

- Eu não estava me esfregando neles!

- O que chamava aquilo então?

Os dois gritavam um com o outro, furiosos, as outras pessoas da boate começaram a reparar neles.

- Dança! – gritava ela meio tonta pela bebida – Eu trouxe meu namorado e ele não quis dançar comigo então fui dançar sozinha. Não tenho culpa se outros gostam mais de mim do que você!

- Então se esfregar em você significa gostar? – disse indignado – Porque não volta pra aquela pista e continua dançando com eles, talvez tenha sorte e um deles te leve para um boxe qualquer do banheiro para transar.

Rony sentiu seu rosto quente no lugar onde Hermione lhe deu um tapa.

- Não fale mais comigo!

Fungando nervoso, colocou a mão onde ainda ardia o tapa da namorada e olhou ela voltar para a pista de dança.

Indignado foi sentar-se num banco da banqueta do bar e pediu ao barman outra Coca-cola. Enquanto bebia observava Hermione dançar na pista sozinha, as pessoas em volta dando risadas dela.

- Oi – disse uma jovem de cabelos pretos lisos e olhos verdes o cumprimentar – Está sozinho por quê?

Rony fingiu não ouvir e continuou observando Hermione.

- Eu vi vocês dois brigando – continuou a outra sentando-se do lado dele.

O jovem não respondeu, olhava Hermione se descontrolar cada vez mais na pista, se antes dançava empolgada, agora caia aos trôpegos direto ao chão descontrolada.

- Ela não merece você, te humilhar na frente de um monte de gente, quase te traindo e o que você ganha por esfregar verdades na cara dela? Um tapa.

Pela primeira vez Rony encarou a garota e notou como ela era linda... Sim era linda. Ia responder mas foi impedido por gritos:

- VAI PARA O BANHEIRO – berrava um rapaz empurrando Hermione para fora da pista, onde a mesma estava vomitando todo liquido bebido a pouco.

O ruivo observou sua então namorada entrar correndo no banheiro feminino segurando-se para não vomitar.

- Onde agente tava? – perguntou à jovem se postando de frente a ele colocando os braços envolta de seu pescoço.

De repente Rony deixou de achar a garota linda e começou a vê-la com outros olhos.

- Eu não vou fazer isso – afirmou retirando os braços dela.

- Por quê? – perguntou chateada pelo "não" que ganhou.

- Você não entenderia, talvez nunca vá entender, mas vou torcer para que entenda um dia.

Dizendo isso ele foi ao encalço de Hermione deixando a jovem de cabelos pretos surpresa.

A encontrou sentada no chão de frente a uma privada em um dos boxes que havia no banheiro. Chegou perto dela e segurou seus cabelos (agora todo bagunçado) enquanto ela vomitava.

- SAI DAQUI – gritou ela o empurrando quando sentiu a proximidade do rapaz.

- Não! – afirmou quando a garota começou a lhe dar vários socos o expulsando de lá.

Rony notou que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo com Hermione, ela estava chorando enquanto lhe dava socos e ele tinha certeza que não era por causa da bebida. Instintivamente ele segurou as mãos dela e a puxou para si a abraçando fortemente. No inicio Hermione tentou se esquivar, mas desistiu passando seus braços envolta do pescoço dele o apertando no abraço e molhando sua camiseta com as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o garoto minutos depois quando viu que ela havia se acalmado.

- Você vai rir se eu te contar – confessou a outra com a voz abafada por seu rosto estar escondido no peito de Rony.

- Prometo que não – disse ele cruzando os dedos nas costas de Hermione.

- Ontem – começou ela – eu estava conversando com a Gina e ela me disse que nosso namoro era patético, pois sempre tínhamos a mesma rotina chata. Ou você ia lá em casa assistir um filme e namorar, ou eu ia na sua casa ficar nos jardins da Toca namorando... Ela me disse que ela e o Harry faziam... – ela parou a narração olhando o namorado – Bom não vou dizer o que ela e o Harry fazem.

- Obrigado – disse ele realmente agradecido.

- Enfim, ela me falou para fazer uma surpresa para você, sair da rotina.

- E você resolveu seguir esse conselho ridículo da minha irmã?

- É – confirmou fazendo uma cara triste – Mas acabei fazendo papel de idiota.

Rony segurou um sorriso teimoso que insistia em sair.

- O Harry vai rir muito quando contar a ele que você ficou bêbada – disse – finalmente deixando a risada reprimida sair.

- Você está proibido de contar a ele – disse brava voltando a lhe dar socos – E você prometeu que não ia rir!

- Não vou contar ao Harry – jurou cruzando os dedos atrás de si – Desculpe pela risada.

- Vamos embora?

- Você está bem para dirigir?

Hermione lhe deu um olhar cortante que Rony entendeu que não deveria se manifestar em relação ao assunto.

Tempo depois, os dois voltaram para a casa dos Grangers, onde Hermione dirigiu perfeitamente o carro.

- Sabe? Eu não estou muito bem para ir ao meu quarto sozinha – disse ela fazendo uma falsa cara de cansada.

- Mas você veio dirigindo... – começou a contestar Rony, mas parou quando notou a cara dela – Eu acompanho você – se prontificou.

Os dois entraram na casa silenciosamente para não acordar os pais da garota. Chegaram na porta do quarto de Hermione e antes que Rony pensasse em fazer alguma coisa, ela o puxou para dentro do cômodo trancando a porta atrás de si.

- Sabe? Eu sempre quis sair da rotina hoje – confessou ela mordendo os lábios.

Rony olhou em volta do quarto ansioso.

- E você sabe que seus pais estão no quarto ao lado?

Hermione pegou sua varinha dentro da bolsa que carregava e segurou o objeto apontando para a porta.

- Abaffiato... – Rony olhou perplexo para ela – Eles não vão ouvir nada.

Meio constrangido, Rony segurou ela pela cintura a trazendo mais junto de si.

- Me lembre de agradecer a Gina.

Hermione riu.

Ele a beijou levando-a devagar até a cama, onde, no fim, saíram mesmo da rotina.

* * *

**N/A:** Autora teve um surto quando escreveu essa OneShort... Quem nunca imaginou a Mione bêbada?

Comentários animam meu dia consideravelmente

Beijos


End file.
